HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 20
Intro JDUDE walks out JDUDE: Now look, Sunday, you know whats going to happen, WE WILL HAVE OUR LAST PPV UNTIL WRESTLEFEST.. which will be known as... Last Stop... and this is where we will have an amazing Match Card... and now, since I have gotten sick of all this title bull shit and who is who... we will vacate all Titles.... Haha.. I know right... First of all, lemme say tonights matches We will have a big elimination match with 7 undecided people for the WORLD XTREME CHAMPIONSHIP We will have a 1 vs 1 match to see who will be the Hardcore Champion (people undecided) A tag team elimination match, in which you will be fighting, against your partner, last two people are the champs. And finally, a Cruiserweight belt, we are changing our titles around a bit... so now, we have a cruiserweight championship... But wait, did I mention a Divas Strip Battle Royal also... thats right, and a legendary teaming of Two great wrestlers from both shows, TheHardcorreKing (formely known as J0HN M0RR1$ and Rapp3r...) along with Skullbreaker against a tag team for the ages.... Bret Hart, and making his last appearance on HWE as an HWE superstar... HBK!!!!... and now, lets get started with our show.... with the divas match!!! Match 1 A bunch of divas come out.... which are Brie bella, Nikki Bella, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, Jenny Sweet, Divalicous, Candice Michelle, and Michelle McCool are all in the ring for the match, in which if you get stripped naked, your out. Brie and Nikki start fighting, until nikki drops low and pulls Bries panties off under her pants. brie goes to check, feeling shocked, but all the other divas strip Brie of her top and bra... and then Nikki pulls off her pants, then she leaves the ring, but is stopped by staff and made stay at ringside, humiliated in absolutely nothing. Brie runs into the ring and strips Nikki naked, then they run out of ring and start fighting in front of crowd naked. Torrie and Mickie go at it, until Candice comes and pulls both of their tops off. Candice is ripped of all of her clothes by Jenny though, who dances around with the clothes until Torrie jumps on her, then is stripped of her clothing. This continues to happen, until Mickie pulls off the other divas clothes to win and become divas champion again. Match 2 Bret Hart and HBK come out, both UNW superstars... to go against the team of TheHardcorreKing and Skullbreaker. the match start off with Bret and THK (thehardcorreking). THK quickly kicks Bret in the face, then knees him in the face, then hits a suplex, then another suplex, then another suplex. THK climbs the ropes and hits a hurricanrana, then a clothesline, then goes for a leg drop, but Bret catches THK in a sharpshooter, but it doesnt get far. THK starts rolling around the ring, then finally stands up and turns the sharpshooter into a figure four leglock. Bret cralws into the corner and tags HBK. HBK does a diving elbow drop already. THK quickly runs and tags in Skullbreaker.Breaker gets in the ring, bounces of the ropes, then hits a jumping clothesline. Breaker rolls out of an elbow attack and hits a dropkick. Breaker climbs the ropes, then hits a senton bomb. THK is tagged by Breaker, and they lift HBK up and give him a moonlight drive/Jumping DDT, then THK locks in a crossface and HBK taps out Breaker and Thehardcorreking celebrate. Backstage JDUDE: Now, we have something to determine the two men facing in the hardcore title match.... a slot machine... and the two men are JDUDE presses a button on a machine JDUDE hides the peoples names JDUDE: Ohh I cant wait Match 3 The tag team elimination match starts, and it has HHH, Undertaker, Goldust, Bobby Lashley, Batista, Zack Ryder, and Curt Hawkins. The match starts with HHH and Taker dominating the spotlight, until Goldust tries to clothesline taker, but gets a chokeslam out of the ring. Batista then spears Goldust after jumping over the ropes, then pins 1.........2.......3 Batista looks to get back in the ring, but is caught in a rough ryder, or Zack tries to hit it, Batista hits a batista bomb!!! 1.......2.......3 Hawkins tries avenging his former partner, but runs straight into a spinebuster, then a pin 1........2.....3 BATISTA IS ON FIRE Lashley then grabs Batista, tosses him into HHH and Taker, then runs out of the ring. Taker takes care of Batista by choking him, until he falls backwards over the ropes. Lashley is hit by the falling Batista, who is catching his breath Category:HWE